A previous process of this kind uses a first set jig and a first assembling jig for an ignition coil. Firstly, a fly wheel on the first set jig is assembled to an end portion of a crankshaft by the first assembling jig. Then, an ignition coil on the second set jig is assembled to an engine main body by the second assembling jig.
The foregoing process is inconvenient, however, since it requires the installation of two sets of set jigs and assembling jigs for the fly wheel and for the ignition coil. Thus, the installation is expensive.
Another process of this kind has the fly wheel and the ignition coil set on a single set jig in order to have the same positional relationship as actually assembled to an engine. Assembling the fly wheel and the ignition coil is carried out by a single assembling jig having respective holding means for the fly wheel and the ignition coil. In this type, however, the fly wheel and the ignition coil are attracted to one another by the magnetic force of a magnet attached to the fly wheel. When the fly wheel and the ignition coil are being set on the set jig, the two are likely to adhere together due to the magnetic force. Thus, the setting operation is troublesome. Additionally, a problem arises when the fly wheel, after being delivered to the assembly jig, is turned relatively to the ignition coil until it is so aligned in phase with the ignition coil that is brought into key engagement with the crankshaft. However, the turning of the fly wheel is obstructed by the magnetic force acting between the fly wheel and the ignition coil.
This invention provides a process which removes the foregoing problems and makes it possible to assemble a fly wheel and an ignition coil by a single set jig and a single assembling jig.